


Sunshine

by Mishikaiya



Series: Commonwealth Constellations [4]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Implied Relationships, Mild Blood, Mild Language, Romance, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 08:36:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7162670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mishikaiya/pseuds/Mishikaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orion teaches Hancock “You Are My Sunshine.” 5 June 2016</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine

“Morning, Sunshine,” Hancock greeted.

Orion made a tired hum of approval, eyes still closed. She blindly reached for Hancock who obligingly took her hand in his. “I thought you hated the sun,” she groggily commented. “Too bright.”

“Yeah, but you,” he kissed her fingers, “you are my sunshine.”

Orion let out a small laugh before sleepily singing, “You are my sunshine, my only sunshine…”

Hancock went quiet, stilling.

Orion felt Hancock’s eyes on her and she opened hers. “Hrm? What is it?”

“What was that?” Hancock asked, brow ridge furrowing.

“It’s an old classic. ‘You are My Sunshine.’ My parents sung it to me as a lullaby when I was a kid,” she answered, stretching.

Hancock considered. “Teach it to me?”

Orion perked up a bit. “Yeah? Okay.”

It may have been one of the better things Orion had done. On rainy days, there Hancock was, quietly singing into her hair while the two huddled inside. Before bed it was a whispered verse between them, then a kiss on the nose. During a fever it was as she drifted to sleep, smiling despite her cold sweat. It was always intimate. Something only between them. Just one more way Hancock was giving new life to the things she thought she’d lost.

\-----

A radiation storm had rolled in, loud and threatening as Orion looked through the scope of her sniper rifle. She thanked the stars she’d brought the one with night vision. Or as she nicknamed it, the “See You at Sundown Sniper Rifle.”

A brief memory returned from when she’d christened it in front of Hancock. She had pressed her lips together in an attempt to not burst out laughing until he goaded it from her. It was one of the largest eye rolls she’d seen from him.

Orion held her breath and took the headshot, letting the gunner have a quick death. Once his buddies were aware of an intruder, Hancock charged down with his shotgun, yelling threats. Orion smiled to herself and continued picking them off from her rooftop vantage point.

A loud rumbling made her pause but by the time she’d gotten up and turned around, the sentry bot was upon her. She raised her rifle, taking a few quick shots before it grabbed her. A scream ripped from her throat and she vaguely registered Hancock yelling her name.

Her left arm was mostly useless at her side as she scrambled to put some distance between her and the bot. She jumped from the roof, landing roughly on an old car, her ankle giving out in protest. But Orion kept moving towards Hancock, limping, “Higher ground!”

The sentry bot wasn’t far behind, and Hancock pushed Orion towards another building, “The doorways will slow it down! Get upstairs!” He leveled his shotgun at the bot, his shots improving as it gained on him, slowly taking steps backward to where he’d sent Orion.

She scrambled inside before chancing a look behind her to see the bot barreling past Hancock by in favor of following her. She heard him cursing at the “tin can” as her eyes quickly searched for some stairs before the thing came hurtling through the wall.

A few shots penetrated the old walls and a couple snagged Orion’s leg armor, almost forcing her to the ground. Finding the stairs, Orion limped quickly to them, hands finding purchase on the bannister. Something ripped through her side but she refused to stop. She half-pulled herself to the second story and found herself partially exposed with the lack of walls. Her eyes quickly searched and identified a bathroom close by, tub in sight. Shots rang out as Orion threw herself into the ceramic prison, hoping it could protect her long enough to patch up.

She was losing blood from multiple places but her side seemed the clear winner. Quickly she pat at her pockets, trying to find a stimpack, anything. Orion cursed. She’d come straight here instead of stopping for supplies, thinking a few gunners wouldn’t be a problem.

The sound of bullets overhead echoed in the tub, Orion’s ears ringing. Knowing the tub couldn’t take much more, she climbed out. She crawled to where the floor gave way to nothing, the sentry bot seemingly distracted by Hancock for a brief moment. She quieted her breathing and leveled a few shots at the thing’s head, holding her rifle as steady as possible with one arm and the ground for stability. Hancock’s yelling was barely audible below her. She saw him weaving in and out of the building, drawing its fire. It was practically right under her when it died in a fiery explosion.

As her head fell from her rifle scope, Orion thought she heard Hancock calling her name, his steps coming closer.

Slipping in and out of consciousness, Orion couldn’t bring herself to open her eyes, her entire body too sore, too tired to manage anything but strained moans of pain.

“Hey, hey, hey, hey. Stay with me,” Hancock commanded, voice shaking.

She registered his hands on her, peeling away her armor. Orion hissed when he prodded at her leg, bruises and bullet grazings abounded. She’d been lucky there. She screamed out when his hands pressed at her side.

“Sorry, sorry! Shit, I’m sorry,” he continued, wrapping a bandage tight across her middle. It’d left a clean exit wound and Hancock did his best to stop the blood.

Orion passed out again, barely aware of Hancock pulling the flare gun from her gear. While he waited for someone to respond, Hancock brushed his fingers across Orion’s cheek. A sniffle escaped his lips. “C’mon, love. You gotta pull through this. We’ve been without meds before and someone will be here soon. We gotta get this freakshow on the road.”

His eyes searched her face, hoping something, anything was registering.

Weakly, he attempted to sing, “You are my sunshine. My only sunshine,” he emphasized. His fingers came to rest along her jaw, thumb stroking Orion’s cheek. “You make me happy,” he breathed out, “when skies are gray. You’ll never know dear, how much I,” he sighed, speaking the words, “how much I love you. Please,” he begged, “please don’t take my sunshine away,” he whispered.

The next time she awoke, she managed to open her eyes completely, taking in a familiar ceiling. Home. Breathing hurt. She tried to shift a bit but let out a yelp and winced at the attempt.

“Hey, love.” Hancock was kneeling at her side in a moment, talking slowly. “Easy there. Getting you here was a real pain. You should rest.”

The stairs to the treehouse dawned on Orion. She opened her mouth, but needed to clear her throat before weakly getting out a word. “How…?”

Hancock’s face softened. “Some Minutemen responded to the flare. They helped me get you home.” He gave a small chuckle, “Though I had to get you up these stairs on my own.”

Orion gave a small smile, barely lifting a hand, fingers reaching. Hancock responded, taking her hand in his and pressing it to his cheek. He turned his head, kissing her palm before facing her again.

Her fingers pressed into the grooves of his face. “You are my sunshine,” she quietly started.

“My only sunshine,” Hancock replied.

**Author's Note:**

> A gracious thanks to my friend, Peter who helped me edit this.


End file.
